Eye Candy Tsuzuki's Sweet Tooth
by Kanan
Summary: Uhoh. We all know what happens when we eat too many sweets, and Tsuzuki is just now learning that! But, will a trip to the dentist change him, will he learn from hismistakes, or is Hisoka in trouble? Thisis a rather short fic, now complete! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants of Dakness, but I should own Tsuzuki-san! (wavedaround cupcake) C'mere little inu!

Tsuzuki: Yay!

Hisoka: Idiot.

Eye candy; Tsuzuki's sweet tooth

Meifu

Breakfast, for some reason, is the time when the most sweets are set out for the summons department in the minstry of Hades, and who else wold be first in line but Inu-Tsuzuki. He stood anxiously at the head of the line waiting for the sweets to be done. Then, Tatsumi appeared behind him, also hoding a tray for sweets.

"Good morning, Tsuzuki. Early as usual-for sweets, at least."

"Hello, Tatsumi! Yea, I can't wait! Something tells me they will taste better than usual today!"

"Well, don't overdo it."

Tsuzuki smiled, but then he winced. Tatsumi looked at him as Tsuzuki sorey rubbed at his jaw.

"Tsuzuki? Are you well?"

"Yea. My mouth has been hurting a little for a while."

"Really? A toothache? Can I take a look?"

Tatsumi walked towards the other, but Tsuzuki backed up and covered his mouth, reverting to his immature, short Inu-form, cowering. Tatsumi knelt down and petted Tsuzuki.

"All right. You win. But make sure you get that looke at, okay? We need to have our employees in perfect health."

"Yea, I'll do that, thanks!"

The line finally moved and Tsuzuki walked off wth his snacks.

In his and Hisoka's office, Tsuzuki sat down at his desk and picked up his fork to dig in, until he noticed Hisoka was staring at him.He held out his fork.

"You want some, 'Soka?"

"I don't like sweets, idiot."

"Then why are you staring like that?"

Tsuzuki moved his fork back and forth, trying to tease Hisoka, even though the empath obviously wasn't interested.

"Well?"

"You're acting different."

"I am?"

Tsuzuki softly moved a forkful of cake to his mouth.

"You aren't stuffing your face like usual. And don't try to say you're turning over a new leaf beause I wont buy it."

"Oh, that. No, it's just that I thought I would slow it down and savor my food."

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"Liar."

"AM. NOT!"

Without thinking, Tsuzuki shoved then next bit of cake in his mouth roughly, and then his eyes went wide. He dropped hs fork and set both hands over his mouth as he hnched over in his chair. Hisoka was at his side instantly.

"Tsuzuki? What's wrong?"

"Muh mouthf hurths!"

"Take your hands away from your mouth when you're talking, idiot."

Hisoka made Tsuzuki move his hands, and the older shinigami was pouting and almost crying in his iun-form.

"Now, what did you say?"

"My mouth hurts, 'Soka!"

"Your mouth does?"

"'Soka! Make it stop hurting, please!"

"Well, let me take a look inside."

Tsuzuki moved away like he had done to Tatsumi. Even after falling off his cair, he continued to move away. Hisokasighed angrily.

"How the hell can I see what is wrong if you wont let me see inside?"

"Because, I don't want you to!"

Hisoka stared for a moment, and then moved to Tsuzuki's desk. He returned to the Inu on the floor with a huge forkful of cake.

"Fie then,just eat your cake."

"Ah! You'llfeed me, even?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Ahhhhhh"

Tsuzuki opened his mouth wide and closed his eyes, but when nothing entered his mouth, he cracked an eye open. Hisoka was carefully examining the inside of his mouth. Tsuzuki moved away and yelled.

"That was a cheep shot!"

"Well, it's no wonder your mouth hurts."

"Huh?"

Tsuzuki got closer this time.

"What is wrong with me, nurse Hisoka?"

"Don't you dare call me nurse!"

"Oh, sorry! So, what's wrong?"

"You have a cavity from eating these evil things. Didn't we tell you it would be bad someday?"

Hisoka was unknowingly moving the cake back and forth, and Tsuzuki was still trying to eat it. Hisoka was very mad.

"No!"

"?"

"You can't have any more sweets until you go to the dentist, Tsuzuki!" (cue thunder and horror music)

"No!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

"Whaaaat?"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were in chief Konoe's office when he told then that Hisoka was to take Tsuzuki to the dentist.

"B-But chief! I really don't think I need to go there!"

He said that despite how he winced when Hisoka poked his jaw. The inu-man inched away and held his jaw bone as he wailed.

"Tsuzuki, we have a strict dental policy here, and everyone of our workers must have time off to have dental appointments."  
"But sir, I've never had to do this before! I'm scared!"

"No excuses! Hisoka, take Tsuzuki, and make sure he doesn't back down."

"Yes, sir."

Hisoka recruited the help of Tatsumi to drag the inu-man out of the office, kicking and whining. After that, Tsuzuki wouldn't let go of Tatsumi, even as Hisoka was pulling on his other arm.

"No! I wont go! Tatsumi, you'll protect me, wont you?"

"Why of course, Tsuzuki… but you will have to go there eventually. I would prefer not having to pay for your dental expenses, but if you don't go, you'll have to pay for it all on your own when you DO finally go!"

"Aw… you're so mean to me, Tatsumi… Not only is everyone against me on this, but I wont be able to eat as many sweets after this, I bet!"

"Tsuzuki, let me give you a piece of advice. There are two things you could do after this. The first is to lighten up on the sweets, to prevent having to go again, and the other is…"

Tatsumi whispered into his ear, and kept up a shield, so Hisoka wouldn't be able to read what the secretary was thinking. After the whispering was done, Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka wide-eyed, which made the younger blush.

"W-what?"

"Uh… oh, nothing! Thanks, Tatsumi!"

And they left the office. Though Tsuzuki was calmer leaving the office, he became jittery again when they reached the dental office. Tsuzuki was shaking and had butterflies in his stomach. He made this very clear to Hisoka because he didn't bother to put up a shield. Hisoka let out a deep breath and sighed.

"Just go sit down over there and I'll sign you in."

"O-okay…"

"Hello! Can I help you?"

"Yes, Tsuzuki Asato has an appointment at 2:30 to see Doctor Paine."

"Okay! I'll let her know you're here! Please fill out this form in the meantime."

"Okay."

Hisoka returned to Tsuzuki's side and sat down next to him with the form. He looked over at his partner, who was chewing on a napkin for some odd reason. He filled out Tsuzuki's form for him, the best he could and turned it in. When he returned, Tsuzuki was shaking again and it was a really pitiful sight. Because he knew it would make his partner happy, Hisoka reached out and held the others' hand.

"Huh? Ah, Hisoka! You DO care about me!"

"It's just that you're overreacting, and it's embarrassing me."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Hisoka, I'm just really nervous."

"Don't be. It's no big deal, you know. You were happy when we left the office, right? Then just think about what it was that made you so happy."

Tsuzuki thought to himself and then smiled down at Hisoka. The boy blushed again.

"W-what do you want!"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking. Say, what makes YOU cheer up when you're scared, Hisoka?"

"Hm? When I'm scared?"  
"Oh, I guess you're not scared like me, then… okay, nevermind."

"Idiot. I used to be afraid of going to the dentist, too, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But there was always something I could think of that would make me both laugh, and well… it was just weird."

"…What did you do?"

"I… just imagined that everyone around me was in their underwear…"

"Wow! That's a little dirty now, Hisoka…! What an image."

"S-shut up! And if you tell anyone, I swear I'll-"

"Mr. Tsuzuki?"

For a brief moment, Tsuzuki was paralyzed in fear of hearing someone call his name like that, but, looking up, he saw that it was a woman, not a certain evil vampire doctor they knew. Tsuzuki stood up and shook the woman's hand.

"H-hi."

"Hello. I'm Doctor Paine, and I'll be checking your teeth today, Tsuzuki."

"Ah, well it's nice to have a woman do it!"

"Thanks. Is this your younger brother?"

Hisoka stood up and shook her hand.

"Are you going to have work done today, also?"

"No, it's just him."

"Okay, well, shall we go, sir?"

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay… for my brother to come in with me?"

"Sure, why not? Here, we want all of our patients to be comfortable. Right this way."

The doctor walked off towards the back, and the other two followed. As they disappeared behind a door, Tsuzuki grabbed onto Hisoka's arm for comfort. He was still slightly shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Since they were given the rest of the day off, after the appointment, they waited half an hour walking around the city, then went to Tsuzuki's apartment. Tsuzuki sat on a chair and Hisoka went to the kitchen. He returned with an ice pack to put against Tsuzuki's sore mouth.

"I didn't think it would hurt so much."

"It wouldn't, if you had stopped laughing the whole time."

"I couldn't help it! I saw something that looked funny to me!"

Unknown to Hisoka, during the procedure, Tsuzuki had tried what Hisoka had said and imagined the doctor and Hisoka in their underwear. Hisoka, as he imagined, was wearing boxers with lightning bolts on them, and he couldn't help but laugh again. Hisoka hit his head.

"Ow! I'm sore enough already!"

"Then get your mind out of the gutter and leave my boxers out of this!"

"HUH? So,.. they DO have little lightning bolts on them?"

"Shut up!"

Hisoka went back to the kitchen, and took his time in finding every piece of candy and every sweet thing and putting them in, what eventually, was almost three bags. Then he brewed some tea and gave some to his partner. As he watched him sip it very slowly and wince, Hisoka sat down and took it from him. He then put an ice cube in it to cool it down for him.

"Now, Tsuzuki. I'm going to confiscate all of your treats until the date when the doctor said you could eat them, so no trying to fool me, got it?"

"Yeah, I understand. No sweet things til then."

"…You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would, Tsuzuki. Are you turning over a new leaf?"

"No, but I really got down to thinking. I'll try to eat more in moderation, or else I'll 'loose my apetite'!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I mean to ask you before."

"Yes?"

"What was it that Mr. Tatsumi said to you that made you so happy?"

The smile Tsuzuki gave was… almost scary. He was staring at Hisoka with that hungry look of his, like when he sees candies and stuff.

"W-what?"

"Tatsumi told me… that while I can't have sweets, there's always a way I can have my sweet things that make me happy without consuming them."

"And how is that."

"By…looking at you, Hisoka, for example!"

"You're not… you're not imagining ME as a cake, are you?"

"No, you misunderstand."

"Oh?"

"…I've got an uncontrollable sweet tooth and you're some delicious eye candy, Hisoka."

Hisoka was glowing bright red by now, and he got over it by doing the only thing that, apparently, made him quite happy. He hit Tsuzuki over the head.

"Shut up, baka!"


End file.
